Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 21. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |image = NewPS21.png |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Defeat 5 zombies in 5 seconds |Objective 2 = Produce at least 3250 sun |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 20 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 10 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty The player should have no worries on defeating 5 zombies in 5 seconds. However, producing 3250 sun can be challenging. Using Plant Food on sun producers are recommended, as they will make this goal easier. Imp Cannons can be struggling to deal with, but if the player is supplied with powerful plants like Coconut Cannon or a good projectile plant like Monkeyfruit, the player should defeat them easily. Swashbuckler Zombies only pose as a minor threat in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 3 3 4 |zombie6 = 3 4 1 5 2 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 1 2 |note7 = Raiding Party! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 3 3 4 4 4 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 3 4 3 4 |zombie11 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 3 4 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Coconut Cannon *Try to plant at least three Coconut Cannons to stop the Imp Cannons. This will help you complete the first objective without much trouble. *Feed Twin Sunflowers with Plant Food to produce more sun. If things are going to be better, you can plant one more column of Twin Sunflowers. *The Spring Bean will also help you finish the first objective if there are too many zombies on the lawn. *Wall-nuts are still essential to stop the Swashbuckler Zombies. Gallery NewPS21M.png|Level menu NewPS21G1.png NewPS21G2.png NewPS21G3.png NewPS21G4.png|Final wave NewPS21R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 21 (Ep.47)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Defeat 5 zombies in 5 seconds |Objective 2 = Produce at least 3250 sun |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 20 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty With a good attacking combo, good sun-producers and Level 2 Wall-nuts, the player can easily beat this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 3 3 4 |zombie6 = 3 4 1 5 2 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 1 2 |note7 = Raiding Party! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 3 3 4 4 4 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 3 4 3 4 |zombie11 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 3 4 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower Singer/Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut (Level 2) **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Monkeyfruit **Laser Bean *Plant one or two columns of Twin Sunflowers. Plant Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuces. *Plant Wall-nuts near the water to stop the Imp Cannons and other zombies. Plant the Wall-nuts on plank lanes to protect the lane if needed. *Plant one column of Monkeyfruits and a column of Laser Beans. Plant other attacking plants if needed. Gallery NewPS21HG1.png NewPS21HG2.png NewPS21HG3.png NewPS21HG4.png|Final wave NewPS21HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 21 (Ep.47)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)